This invention relates to a money box, more particularly, to a money box with an anti-theft device. The paper money can be readily and smoothly received and stacked within the money box.
Current money boxes have various kind of stacking mechanism. Most of the stacking mechanism have a combination mechanism. The stacking mechanism is installed within the money box. If the stacking mechanism fails to work, the money box shall be disassembled, then the stacking mechanism is accessible for maintenance. This arrangement is really inconvenient and increases labor cost. On the other hand, the assembling of a disassembled money box takes a lot of time as well.
On the other hand, the stacking mechanism has a large buck size, accordingly, the inner space of the money box is wasted. As a result, the layout inside the money box is inefficient